porque(una historia de hora de aventura y tu)
by catita6882
Summary: olalaaaaaa a a a a a a a bueno esta es mi primera historia disfrutenla
1. porque

_**Hola soy catita esta es una historia de hora de aventuraaa conmigo que se ras tu y te llamara catalyneo será suna vampira loboo ok buenoooooes mas o menos como la historia de el diario de la reina vamprs b aba blaaaa buen espero que les gusteee **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Porque no a alguien mas_

_mmmmm…..dónde estoy?-dijo catalyne recién abriendo los ojos_

_mmm un bosque?-dijo preguntándose_

_aawwww me duele la cabeza, mejor busco refugio-dijo pensativa mente tocándose la cabeza_

_caminando por un sendero se fijo que había una cueva_

_recuerdo esta cueva pero ….-dijo pensativa mente_

_oo una casaaa?-quien viviría en una cueva-dijo preguntándose_

_aloooo- golpeando la puerta_

_aaaa seguro es Fionna ,que querrá esa niña -dijo Marshall alegando_

_catalyne ? -dijo marshall asombrado_

_Marshall?-devolviéndole el gesto_

_Marshall la abrazo fuertemente a catalyne_

_Creí que te había perdido – dijo Marshall preocupado_

_Marshall porque me abrazas? – con la cara ruborizada_

_Que haces así? Donde estabas? Que te paso? porque estas toda herida?-dijo preocupado_

_Emmm…. No lo recuerdo-rascandose la nuca_

_Ya pasa sientate-dijo Marshall_

_Mm Marshall ….-dijo con cara de perrito_

_Quee..-dijo marshall_

_Tengo sed – con voz suplicando con cara de perrito_

_Ok te traigo sangre pescado –dijo rodeando los ojos_

_Y buenooo Marshall cuanto desaparecí-dijo preguntándole_

_Mm.. unos 2 años-dijo penosamente_

_2 añosssss ¡!-dijo histéricamente_

_Siiiiii , donde estuviste-dijo Marshall rascándose una muñeca_

_Toma aquí esta_

_Ssssss que ricooo-dijo terminando d tomar la sangre_

_Bueno donde estuviste_

_Mm lo ultimo que recuerdo es que luchaba con el litch y luego nosee estaba congelada -dijo pensativamente_

_O bueno donde te vas a quedar, ya se está haciendo de noche-dijo preocupado_

_Bueno no lo see-dijo rascándose la nuca_

_Si quiere te podrías quedar aquí –dijo sonrientemente_

_Bueno, gracias- devolviéndole el gesto_

_Antes tenemos que ir con el cara de cicle para ver si tiene algo malo ademas te vez muy palida y débil-dijo Marshall rodano los ojos pero a la vez preocupado_

_Okay..-dijo molesta cruzando los brazos_

_Vamos, súbete apena puedes caminar-dijo mirándola fijamete_

_Me niego nooo-dijo cruzando los brazos cerrando los ojos_

_Subeeee – gritándole_

_Okayy pero no enojes-dijo rodeando los ojos soplando e mechon que tenia en la cara_

_Buennoo llegamos –dijo moviéndose elhombro_

_Cata .. cataaaaaa-dijo gritando dejándola en el suelo cuando los guradias de dulce reino la recogieron y la llevaron al hospital del reino_

_Marshall se levanto al ver al príncipe salir de la sala_

_Mira Marshall solo fuen un desmayo -dijo seriamente a marshall. Catalyne está bien pero el congelamiento le afecto pero solo es un ligero resfrió_

_Oo que bueno-tocandose la frente y luego suspiro_

_Por eso tendrás que cuidarla unos días-dijo el principe mirándolo seriamente_

_Y por cierto hace cuando se descongelo?_

_Esta mañana_

_Oo okay cuidala, esta en la sala anda a buscarla esta lista para irse,a y oye tendras que cargarla esta muy débil_

_Marshal fue volando a la sala_

_Marshall? Lo siento si te preocupe-dijo mirando al suelo tratando de levantarse_

_Eso ya no importa, ahora solo importa que estas bien-le dijo Marshall sonriéndole y rápidamente la abrazo ,catalyne devolvió el gesto_

_Pero rápidamente Marshall la beso y catalyne le devolvió el beso_

_Mm y si nos vamos no me gusta la ciudad de dulce si estoy un rato más me comeré a toda la gente o dulces- dijo catalyne sarcásticamente_

_Ya nos vamos, súbete_

_Ya bueno_

_Listo llegamos-Marshall escucho ronquidos catalyne se había quedado dormida en su espalda._

_la dejo en la cama_

_y él se acostó a lado_

_Marshall!-se escuchaba afuera de la casa_

_Fionna?-dijo Marshall abriendo la puerta_

_Mm.. quieres ir de aventura-dijo estusiasmada_

_No puedo-dijo desanimado_

_Por que – con la cara de tristeza dijo fionna_

_Poorrr ….que no quiero-dijo tristemente_

_Marshall me estas mintiendo –dijo desanimada_

_Bueno…..-mirando al suelo_

_Fionna entra a la casa_

_Que es lo que escondes vampiro!_

_Nada!_

_Awwww quien es ella ?!-dijo deseserada al vr a catalyne dormida en la cama_

_Nadie!_

_Si claro-dijo fionna sarcásticamente-DIME LA VERDAD_

_Noo!_

_ya callense lo dos_

_catalyne vuelve a la cama_

_me resigno_

_Marshall que es ella tu novia-dijo fionna enojada_

_Quee? Nooooo! -Dijeron cata y Marshall_

_Mira yo soy una amiga de Marshall el me esta cuidando por que estoy enferma y además estoy aquí por que el me da su hospitalidad –dijo catalyne tratando de calmara fionna_

_A yaaa bueno entonces me voy y los dejo solos_

_Nooo mira yo te lo explico todo.._

_Mira nosotros crecimos juntos con marceline_

_Quien es marceline?-dijo fionna enojada_

_Una amiga .ya bueno sigo nosotros eramos muy buenos amigos hasta que llegamos a los 18 a esa eda upimos que heramos vampi humano hasta que nos inyectaran mas veneno entonce yo fui la primera en saber pero antes de que me lo terminaran de inyectar llego un hombre lobo me trato de salvar de ese dolor ok bueno entonces yo desaparecí 3 días en eso 3 días Marshall y marceline ya eran vampiros completamente y luego bueno…_

_¿Que paso?- dijo fionna con cara de seria_

_Supimos que estábamos en la guerra de champiñones y que estábamos del lado de criaturas malas, entonces marceline,Marshall y yo hicimos una huelga y se nos unimos a los humanos ya las personas que amábamos eran nnovio de marceline su novio tom y la novia de Marshall tamara y mi novio mat estaba ahí, luego en la guerra yo vi morir a felipe por mi, mareline a tom y Marshall a tamara tan arrorisados ya que todas esas persona fueron muertas por una sola persona el papa de Marshall yo de tanta furia con mi hacha platiada casi le corto la cabeza pero logro escapar marceline siendo la reina vampiros abrió la nocheosfera y se trago a todos los malos y buenos marceline, Marshall y yo nos cuidamos_

_Y luego yo fui atacada por el litch y no me acuerdo de nada mas y estuve congelada 2 años y marshal me dio su hospitalidad , me cuida ya que me resfrie y eso-dijo catalina una sonrisa fingida mintiéndole a fionna de lo que faltaba en la historia_

_Ok asi queyo y Marshall no somos novios .Si quieres Marshall anda estare bien-dijo mirando a marshall con una sonrisa fingida_

_¿En serio?_

_Si_

_Marshall fionna se fueron se despidieron de catalyne y salieron de aventura_

_Catalyne sintió un dolo que la agobiaba_

_¿Que haces aquí litch?-dijo con voz llena de furia_

_Que clase de manera es esa de saludar a tu padre-dijo maliciosamente_

_Ándate_

_Mira antes te explicare todo_

_Yo te inserte es veneno para que te murieras y vuelvas como la bruja mas poderosa, mala y cruel de todo Ooo y Aaa pero la reina te congelo e interfirió pero ahora empezaras a toser o vomitar sangre hata decaer y volverte una bruja_

_No!_

_Sii pero tu alma seguirá pura entonce te la chupare junto con la de fionna , finn , mat y tal vez tu hermana ambar-dijo el litch con su mirada terrorifica_

_No por favor-dijo llorando intensamente_

_Si y asi cumpliré las ordenes de el conde mandester lee pero todo se arruinara si tu mueres o algunos d de los demás , a y el conde te dice que te quiere ver muerta por que casio lo matas_

_Dile al papa de Marshall lee que se vaya a la mierda y que lo voy a matar A y también a ti papa-dijo catalyne con toda la furia que tenia_

_Okay se lo dire-dijo con una sonrisa de maldad , entonces el litch se fue_

_Catalyne empezó toser sangre dándose cuenta que todo era real hasta que quedo desmayada en un charco lleno de sangre_

_Catalyne? llegue -dijo Marshall_

_Entonces Marshall vio a catalyne empapada e sangre desmayada_

_Ma-ma-marshall tengo que ir al reino de la joya ahora-dijo abriendo los ojos_

_Marshall se fijo en sus ojos café rojizo llenos d miedo, dolor, desesperación y sobre todo lagrimas_

_Que te paso-dijo gritando desesperadamente_

_No lo recurodo pero que ir al reino de la joya ahora mi hermana me necesita y también a fin y fionna_

_Pero tu es—es- estas bien-dio preocupado_

_Sii , lo estoy solo es jugo de tomate-dijo catalyne con una risa fingida pero Marshall sabia que le estaba mintiendo_

_Bueno_

_nos vamos mañana m voy a cambiar y le avisare a fionna ya fin_

_entonce Marshall limpio la sangre, catalyne se vistió y le fue a avisar a los chicos_

_a la mañana como las 4 am_

_Marshall –dijo marceline abrazandolo_

_Marceline-devolviéndole el gesto_

_Y bueno catalyne no la he visto finn me aviso_

_Mm lo siento por llegar tarde fui a buscar a fionna_

_Bonnibel tanto tiempo-dijo cata abrazadola al igual que bmo_

_Fionna!-grito finn_

_Emm si se me olvido decirte que ahí una fionna-dijo cata la mano en la boca_

_Omg es igual a mi –dio inpresionado finn_

_Nooo nooo que feo eres no soy tan feaa-dijo fionna gritando_

_Catalyne se reía por que cualquier cosa se peleaban fin y fionna_

_y bueno porque vamos al reino de la joya?-pregunto marceline confusa_

_entonces le conto todo lo sucedió con los ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza_

_a entiendo y no le quieres decir a Marshall por que no quieres que se preocupe_

_y asi marceline tratando alegrar a catalyne ,fin y fionna paliando al igual que cake y jake y Marshall pensando en la terrible imagen e catalyne desmaya en un charco en sangre_

_Llego el anochecer y todos sacaron sus bolsas de dormir y catalyne hizo una fogata_

_Fionna se había quedado dormía al igual que bonnibel ,marceline ,jake y cake pero Marshall se había acostado pero ffingia que dormia_

_Cata me puedes cantar algunas de tus canciones-dijo fin con una sonrisa_

_Que te parece 3 canciones_

_Ya-dio feliz_

_Catalyne era muy inteligente que sus armas las poua convertir en collar o en armar o también usarlas como instrumentos esas eran guitarra acústica(su espada) , piano(sus cuchillas), saxofón(arco) y su favorita su bajo(el hacha)_

_Catalyne saco la guitarra y empezó a cantar_

_**I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
**__**No, no, no, no, no...-cantando con mucho dolor pero seguía cantando al tonoy siguió**_

_**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
**__**(who you are [x11] )  
No, no ,no, no, no, no, no...**_

_**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less is working, yeah yeah  
'Cause everything aside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...**_

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like BOOM,  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
_**That's my home, no...**_

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...  
_**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
yeah yeah yeah**_

_Al fin termino por dejar caer una lagrima y empezó a cantar otra canción_

_When i was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And cursed at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And i watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it___

_And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day i promised__  
__Id never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist-entonces a catalyne cero los ojos y siguio_

_But darlin,__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception___

_Maybe i know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Or keep a straight face___

_And i've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that i was content__  
__With loneliness___

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but___

_You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception___

_Ive got a tight grip on reality__  
__But i cant__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know your leaving__  
__In the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some proof its not a dream___

_Ohh-___

_You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception___

_And im on my way to believing it.__  
__Oh, And Im on my way to believing it._

_Suspiro y ijo bueno esta es mi favorita escuchala_

_Catalyne saco su piano y dejo su guitarra a un lado_

_This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you still like you're fraud_

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken, and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've never been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
But I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
And always and you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me...

There's a part of me I cant get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I take it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
Now im a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

**_Y solto una par e lagrimas y luego tomo un gran respiro_**

_Cata, muy bonitas tus canciones es como si tu hubieras pasado eso_

_Catalyne sonrio_

_Si lo he paso - diciendo con tristeza_

_Entonce Marshall había escucho todo y e un golpe se levanto la abrazo y la beso_

_Cata ruborizada lo miro algo confusa pero sin quitarle esos ojos que llevaba todo el tiempo de, tristeza, dolor y miedo_

_Entonce Marshall tomo la guitarra y dijo_

_Te acuerdas e la canciónes que escribimos juntos_

_Si_

_Entonces toca el piano , yo la guitarra y me ayudas a cantar_

_Ok_

_Y asi empezaron_

_Give me love like her,__  
__'cause lately i've been waking up alone.__  
__Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,__  
__Told you i'd let them go.___

_And i'll fight my corner,__  
__Maybe tonight i'll call ya,__  
__After my blood turns into alcohol,__  
__No i just wanna hold ya,___

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,__  
__We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,__  
__All i want is the taste that your lips allow,___

_My my, my my oh give me love,__  
__My my, my my oh give me love,__  
__My my, my my oh give me love,__  
__My my, my my oh give me love,__  
__My my, my my give me love._

_Cantaron juntos amos con el sentimiento de dolor_

_Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately i've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same,  
Maybe i should let you go_

You know i'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya,

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow

My my, my my, oh give me love  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my give me love.

My my, my my, oh give me love..(x12)

**_Y asi con triteza se abrazaron_**

_**Y epezaron pero esta vez solo se escuchaba la guitarra y la voz e Marshall**_

_Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately i've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same,  
Maybe i should let you go_

You know i'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya,

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow

My my, my my, oh give me love  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my give me love.

My my, my my, oh give me love..(x12)

_**Entonce fin aplaudió y al rato se urmio Marshall empezó a llorar diciéndole a catalyne**_

_Por por que no me dijiste que sufrías ?_

_**Pero antes que le respondiera Marshall la beso apasionadamente luego la abrazo y le dijo**_

_**No sufras mas por favor**_

_**Entonces catalyne sonrio y lo abrazo pero sin quitarse esos ojos de dolor**_

_**Y se durmieron catalyne al lado de Marshall como pareja pero como al las 1 am catalyne se levanto y empezo a toser y vomitar sangre luego volvió con marshall y se quedo dormiida**_

_**(flasback)**_

_**Ee donde estoy**_

_**Mira lo que hiciste-dijo el litch**_

_**Queee-mirando a todos sus AMIGOS MUERTOS EN SANGRE llorao**_

_**NO!NO!NONONO**_

_**(FIN DEL FLASHACK)**_

_**Despertó hiperventilada**_

_**Y vio a fin de la misma manera**_

_**Bueno hasta aquiiii wiiiiii lo deje buene comente si sigo por fiiis ewuwi9iew9we se viene mucho supenso**_


	2. capitulo 2 una semana complicada

_Emm lo siento el otro capitulo se trato de canciones los siento es que elcolegio y bla blabaala bueno manos o meno el toro capitulo no exlico mucho pero bien_

"_una semana complicada"_

_Que te paso-dijo cata preocupada_

_Nada_

_Seguro?_

_Si-dijo tratando de relajarse _

_Ok, trata de dormir, piensa en cosas bonitas-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Ya_

_**Claro que catalyne no podía por toda la culpa y no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que le daba**_

_**Se levanto se vistió con una polera gris, camisa gris con rayas negras como la de Marshall pero sin abrochar, se puso zapatillas y se hizo una cola. Salió a caminar enconri paja y le hizo un sombrero de paja a Marshall y marceline**_

_**Mm que haces levantada tan temprano-dijo Marshall limpiándose los ojos**_

_**m…m…m…m voy buscar comida-dijo balbuceado**_

_**si quieres te acompaño –dio ruborizado**_

_**me encantaría-dijo con una sonrisa fingida**_

_**ok ,Marshall-ijob catalyne suspirando dolor**_

_**que –dijo girando la cabeza**_

_**que somos estoy muy confundida-dijo mirándolo con **_

_**quiere que te lo demuestre-dijo mirandola con una sonrisa**_

_**entonce Marshall procedió a besarla**_

_**cata ruborizada sorio esta vez no era fingida**_

_**bueo será mejor que volvamos antes que nos pillen-dijo sonriendo**_

_**y ustedes donde estaban-se escucho una voz **_

_**marceline?'-dijieron catalyne y Marshall**_

_**ya cállense no le diré a nadie-dijo supersticiosa**_

_**ok,mas te vale-dijo Marshall sarcásticamente**_

_**a donde van?-dijo marceline**_

_**a caminar-dijo catalyne sonriendo**_

_**los acompaño pero antes ponte un gorro**_

_**ya pásamelo-dijo Marshall rodeando los ojos**_

_**mmm marceline-dijo confunndido**_

_**este gorro es para mujer! Jajajjajajjajajajaajjajaajjaajjaajjaaja-muertas de risa marceline y catalyne**_

_**jajaaaaajaja-se escucho una risa**_

_**fionna que haces despierta tan temprano-dijo Marshall enojado**_

_**Ah, calla ni que fuera tu hija tu sabes que no lo soy que somos algo mas-dijo fionna sonriendo**_

_**algo más?-dijo cata a punto de llorar-Marshall eres un estúpido**_

_**catalyne se fue volando era algo muy raro en catalyne ya que ella podía volar pero creía que era innecesario**_

_**fionna por que justo cuando era feliz y lo destruiste-dijo marshall cayendo de rodillas al suelo**_

_**lo-lo-lo siento-dijo fionna mirando al suelo**_

_**Marshall encontré actalynne debajo de un árbol inconsiennte-dijo marceline asustada**_

_**Llevame a ella **_

_**Ok**_

_**Llegando **_

_**allí esta,ya yo voy a avisare a los chico-dijo marceline volando**_

_**catalyne despierta por favor!-dijo Marshall llorando**_

_**Marshall la beso**_

_**Mm Marshall que esta haciendo**_

_**Catalyne lo siennto yo no lo see no tengo nada con fionna**_

_**Ok pero yo tanbien lo siento**_

_**Por que **_

_**Por preocuparte **_

_**No seas tonta ya vamos súbete**_

_**Ok**_

_**Llegando al campamento **_

_**Marshall traemla tengo que revisar que tiene**_

_**10 minutos depues**_

_**Tdos vieron salir a bonibel salir de ka pequeña carpa**_

_**Miren catalyne esta bien pero ella tiene un veneno desconocido que no sabes que hace pero cuando se efectué completamente lo mas probable es que muera**_

_**Marceline altiro reconoció lo que le había dicho catalyne**_

_**Todos con la cara alida no lo podían creer esa dulce niña linda sonriente podía morir**_

_**Ok es mejor que no e pregutems nada al lo mejor no lo sabe-dijo bonibel trarando de traerlos de nuevo a tierra firme**_

_**mmm por que todos estan asi de raros-dijo catalyne girando la cabeza**_

_**por nadaaa-respondieron todos**_

_**ok es mejor que sigamos vamos por ultimo no se llegamos a un pueblo-dijo catalyne poniendose su mochila**_

_**ok vamos**_

_**despues de varias horas jugando,caminando,cantando**_

_**esperaa escucho algo raro -dijo catalyne poniendose e alerta**_

_**espera quedense aca**_

_**oohh lisaa por que estas aqui-dijo catalyne abrazandola**_

_**oo quie eres tu -dijo finn acerandose**_

_**ella es lisa una amiga que tenia cuando salia con la manada de los hombre lobos,y mujeres lobo**_

_**buenooo emm donde van,tienen refujio-dijo lisa sonriente **_

_**lisa era como catalyne pero con los ojos cafe y con el pelo color rojo**_

_**no,lo siento tenemos que seguir**_

_**por favorrrrrrrr**_

_**ok**_

_**cuanto nos podemos quedar ?-pregunto catalyne **_

_**todo lo que quieran**_

_**1 dia estarian bien-diciendole al grupo**_

_**si-respondieron todos**_

_**bueno siganme**_

_**entonces altiro se convirtio e un lobo hermoso con los ojos grises y su pelage de color cafe**_

_**ok aqui es**_

_**era unn lugar hermoso lleno de arboles amacas una fogata gigante **_

_**lleno de vegetacion**_

_**ohh como lo recordaba,bueno donde vamos a dormir**_

_**esa casa de ahi es de huespedes tiene 6 habitacion cada una habitacion tiene 2 camas**_

_**ok**_

_**todos eligiron sus camas**_

_**todos menos catalyne se acostaron a dormir de lo cansados que estaban**_

_**a catalyne se quedo cerca de la fogata **_

_**pensamiento de catalyne:ohh tanto tiempo que no he vneido a aqui ,por que todos son felices y yo no(agarrando sus piernas llevandola al pecho)pero al fin de acabo yo morire ?sere feliz?porque me siento asi,**_

_**que estas haciendo-se escucho una voz al lado de s u oreja**_

_**marceline?**_

_**si, que estas haciendo-pregunto marceline sentandose en forma de indio**_

_**solo pensando-dijo mirando el suelo**_

_**te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y jugabamos a las escondidads y tu siempre te perdias-dijo marceline riendo**_

_**sii y me encontraban 3 dias despues-dijo catalyne riendo**_

_**haa que buenos tiempos-dijo marcelin mirando el fuego**_

_**ok es hora de ir a dormir-dijo marcelin levantandose**_

_**ya ok,vamos-catalyne sacudiendose**_

_**marceline se acosto en su cama ,catalyne tambien se fue a acostar**_

_**y se quedo dormida**_

_**(flashback)**_

_**hola hija-dijo el lithc con una sonrisa malefica**_

_**que haces aqui-pregunto catalyne gritandole**_

_**mira esto no es el la tipica pesadillla,si no es una sueño de advertencia**_

_**mira yo pronto atacarey no sera bonito y en dia de 8 pasaran a hacer 7**_

_**y tu sabras cual es la cura**_

_**pista:es alguien que tiene el pelo rubio ,es muy valiente y bella como tu cuando eras mas pequeña**_

_**fionna-dijo catalyne a punto de llorar**_

_**(fin del flashback)**_

_**catalyne,despierta por favor-dijo una voz sensual**_

_**marshall? que paso-dijo catalyne tocandose la cabeza **_

_**no depertabas estabas sudando mucho te movias demasiado**_

_**okk, y fFIONNA-dijo asustada**_

_**ella esta bien ,ya vamos vistete que tenemos que partir-dijo marshall cerrando la puerta**_

_**ok-catalyne se vistio,se puso unos patalone doble boton,una polera suelta el pelo en una cola(el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura,con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas)y se pueso susu inseparables convers negras**_

_**bueno estoy lista-dijo catalyne poniendose la mochila**_

_**toma estan son provisiones y no encantaria que me visitaras-dijo lisa con una sonrisa**_

_**ok,gracias por todo-dijo catalyen abrazandola**_

_**cuidate-dio lisa con una lagrima al lado. igualmente**_

_**y bueno sigamos **_

_**mientratanto despues de horas finn ,fionna y bonibel se quedaron dormidos entoces catalyne cargo a fionna,marceline a finn y marshall a bonibel que traia a bmo**_

_**se esta atardeciendo sigamos-dijo marshall preocupado**_

_**marshall me siento my debil-dijo catalyne cayendo al suelo**_

_**catalyne!-dijo marshall gritando dejando a bonibel en el suelo la cual la desperto**_

_**que paso_dijo bonibel tocando a catalyne**_

_**emm vamos a la pequeña carpa**_

_**ok-dijo catalyne con difucultad para rspirar**_

_**despues de 50 minutos**_

_**chicos el veneno avanso muy rapido ahora tiene el 50% de ocupamiento en su samgre el tonico que le di es para que no viaje tan rapido**_

_**todos cayeron de rodillas al suelo **_

_**pero ella esta muy bien,puedes seguir a pie ya no esta muy debil-dijo bonibel tratando de animarelos**_

_**entonces sigamos antes de que se haya de noche**_

_**ya paso una semana muy complicada **_

_**cuando de repente sienten una energia horrble muy pesaba**_

_**litch-susuro catalyne**_

_**hola-se eschucho de repente una voz malefica**_

_**que haces aqui-dijo catalyn tomando su bajo con punta en el cuello del esqueleto**_

_**te lo dije alguien tiene que morir-dijo el litch **_

_**no lo voy a permitir-dijo catalyne**_

_**a si saluda a mi querida amiga ,dice hace 14 años mato a 2 lindos perritos y lindos gatitos**_

_**entonces catalyne,jakey cake cayeron de rodillas**_

_**ha veoo que los recuerdan-dijo el demonio sonriendo**_

_**maldita hija de p*ta tu fuiste la que mato a los padres de ellos por que te voy a matr ati tambien-dijo catalyne gritando**_

_**tranquila no podra **_

_**entonces la bruja tomo a fionna y la enrroyo en una cuerda con punta , una des esa puntas la pincho**_

_**mira le acabo de implantar sangre de demonioy asi todos se pondran debi ,sobretodo tu que tienes el veneno al 75% .en unos dias mas ya veraz-dijo la bruja tirando a fionna al suelo**_

_**no lo voy a permitir que fionna muera eso no importa si yo muero y ahora te vaz a ir ,marceline mandalos a la nocheosfera-dijo catalyne gritando**_

_**entonces marceline obedecio y los mando de nuevo a la nocheosfera**_

_**despues de todo eso todos fueron a ver a fiona hicieron una pequeña carpa entonces bonibel trato de hacer otro tonico par poder que el veneno no avansara tan rapido,todos sabian que si no llegaban al pueblo de la joya fionna iba a morir**_

_**sobretodo catalyne**_

_**cuando dijo ya vamos apuremonos para llegar lo antes posible**_

_**noo-grito marshall**_

_**o quieres que muera-djo catalyne mirandolo seriamente**_

_**vamos yo la cargo,desde ahora yo la voy a cuidar**_

_**ok ,vamos-dijo marshall tomando todas las cosas**_

_**cuando se iso de noche catalyne iso una especie de refujiu muy rapido**_

_**todo se volvio con una niebla muy densa dode empezo a llover **_

_**catalyne escuchaba los gemidos de fionna y eso le dolia el alma que por su culpa fionna y iba a morir,pero altiro recordolo del licth¨¨la cura llo vez pero la tendras que ganr ,y morir¨¨**_

altiro comprendio que ella era la cura entoces oye una voz Oye que haces aqui tu tambien tienes que descansar- dijo una voz muy misteriosa

Qu-e - dijo catalyne un poco asustada Bueno como todos saben fionna pronto se va a morir - dijo la voz riendose al finall - al menos que tu le des la cura claro Vete ya se lo que tengo que h...

Oye con quien hablas? - dijo marshall haciendo que la voz misteriosa se fuera

No que yo pffff yo no estaba hablando jaaa yo hablando sola nooooo- dijo catalyne preupada. Pero si yooo te escuche! - dijo marshall furioso

Bueno jeje tal vez pensaba en voz alta - dijo preocupada que hubiera escuchado todo

Yaaaa eso si te lo creo- dijo mirandola fijamente - yaa bueno pero anda a dormir,

Buenoooo no es necesario que me lo digas ami ya me dio sueño- dijo con la mano en la espalda

(flashback)

Oye no terminamos de hablar - dijo la voz misteriosa Qui-en eres- preguto casi susurrando Bueno se nota que para recuerdos de voces no eres muy buena - dijo la voz con una risa al final

Que aaa caso te conosco -dijo desconcertada, Nooo claro que no pero solo una vez me viste eras muy pequeña y no sabias lo que hacias

Queeee- dijo sin saber que decir

Bueno eso no importa lo que importa es fionna se va a morir al menos que tu hagas algo pero como vas a hacer algo bueno igual tu padre te lo advirtió no tu viste que a ver estado atenta pero no - dijo la voz con una sonrisa malefica

Co-mo sabes que el linch es mi padre- dijo mas desconsertada que nunca- nadie sabe ni siquiera,mis amigos Se mas de lo que tu crees- dijo la coz y se fue Quien sera- dijo dudosa catalyne

(fin de flashblack)

_**Vamos no me puedes atrapar,jajjajajajajajjajaja-se escucho una voz llena de risaa**_

_**Ha siii mira –se escuho otra voz femenina**_

_**Finn,fionna que hacen-dijo catalyne sondoles**_

_**Catalyne necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo marceline y bonibel seriamente**_

_**Que paso?-pregunto ctalyne sonriente**_

_**Lo sabemos que tu eres lacura-dijo bonibel mirándola fijamente**_

_**Eh-eh-dijo catalyne siento do como si le atravesaran una daga en el corazón**_

_**Lo se todo ,mira no quero que cometas una estupidez**_

_**Todos te valoran y sería horrible que tu murieras **_

_**Noimporta sigaos ahí que ir lo mas ppronto a reino de la joya pero ustedes partan tengo que ir a una parte luego los alcanzo-dijo catalyne tomando todas sus cosas**_

_**Que no vas a ninguna parte-dijo mareline agarrándole el brazo **_

_**Adiós despue nos vemos-dijo catalyne volando hacia la neblina de afuera**_

_**Pero-dijo bonibel**_

_**Llegando a un lugar despejado lejos de del grupo con su bajo abrió un pequeño portal hacia el reino de la tiniebla **_

_**Catalyne –dijo la joven hermosa de pel negro los oos azul negriso su piel gris**_

_**Hola katy,como te ha ido-dijo catalyne abrazandola**_

_**Ya se a que vienes pasame tu bajo-dijo katy**_

_**Pues entonces sabes que quier que onvierta esta hacha en una oz que se pueda convertir en lo que yo desee **_

_**Entonces toma-dijo katy pasándole una oz hermosa de plata y huesos **_

_**Es hermosa-dijo catalyne tomandola**_

_**Mira se convierte en lo que desee ,se hace mas grande,se convierte en instrumentos musicales,se ajusta según el diseño que quieras ose lo que representa tu hueso representa la fortalza y la duracion y la plata lo diferente,lo brillanta y muy raro**_

_**Ok gracia tengo que volver,gracias-dijo catalyne tomando su oz y volviéndola en collar**_

_**De nada-dijo katy**_

_**Entonces catalyne procedió a habria de nuevo el porta la cual aparecia el grupo**_

_**Adiós-dij catalyne**_

_**Adiós,visitanos-dijo katy**_

_**Catalyne ,a donde habías ido –dijo marshal**_

_**Emm a ninguna parte-dijo catalyne**_

_**Como que a ninguna parte,saliste de un portal,te desaspareciste 2 dias-dijo Marshall con una voz risueña**_

_**Oh vamos-dijo catalyne pensando en quie seria esa voz misteriosa y por que sabia que era hija del lich **_

_**Yaa,oye que esta pensando-dijo Marshall en su oreja**_

_**Ya nada-dijo catalyen poniéndose a volar hacia marcenline**_

_**Ola-dijo catalyne saludándola**_

_**Ola,oye a donde fuiste-pregunto marceline**_

_**Em.. fui al reino de las tinieblas-dijo catalyne dudosa**_

_**Adivino ara que la princesa hechizara tu bajo no?-dijo marceline poniéndole la mano en el hombro**_

_**Si-dijo catalyne**_

_**Pues a verlo-dijo Marceline sonriente**_

_**Oh es hermoso-dijo marcelne admirando su oz**_

_**Todos quedaron asombrados al ver la oz hermosa de huesos y plata**_

_**Deja tomarla –dijo fin**_

_**Ya ,toma cuidado se ajustara a lo que representa el alma**_

_**Entonce cuando fin tomo la oz se convirtió en una oz de oro,con triangulos rojos en la cuchilla**_

_**Que genial-grito fin**_

_**Oye ya finn pásamela**_

_**Entonces la oz volvió a su forma natural**_

_**Catalyne miro el cielo amarillento a punto de voverse todo azul **_

_**Ya vamos hagamos un refujio**_

_**Ya-dijo Marshall y finn**_

_**Ya todo estaba listo el cielo azul oscuro, lleno de hermosas estrella**_

_**Ya adiós me voy a acostar-dijo catalyne**_

_**Pero por que tan temprano-dijo Marshall**_

_**Por que necesito reflexionar-dijo susurrando catalyne **_

_**Que?-dijo marshalll acerándose a ella**_

_**Nada-dijo catalyne fingiendo**_

_**Catalyne necesitamos hablar-dijo Marshall**_

_**Ok –dijo catalyne mirando el suelo**_

_**Marshall y catalyne se alejaron un poco del campamento **_

_**Mira…-dijo Marshall mirando la luna**_

_**Marshall no digas nada, el nosotros se acabo yo se que te gusta fionna y esta bien yo no solamente yo …solo-dijo catalyne mirando la luna llevando sus rodillas al pecho**_

_**Oh te sien….-apenas dijo Marshall cuando catalyne cayo directamente al suelo gimiendo **_

_**Cuando de repente se evanto débil y salió corriendo a su pequeña carpa que había hecho con ramas**_

_**Catalyne!-grito Marshall**_

_**QUE LE HICISTE MARSHALL?-GRITO FINN**_

_**Nada solo.-susurro Marshall recordando la ara de tristeza de catalyne al descubrir de que le gustaba fionna pero también le gusta catalyne**_

_**Tranquilos ,chicos no me paso nada-dijo catalyne saliendo de la carpa con un poco de sangre en la boca(efectivamente estuvo vomitando)**_

_**Pero ,tengo sueño me voy a dormir-dijo catalyne entrando a la carpa **_

_**Saben últimamente catalyne esta muy rara,ya cuando sonríe su sonrisa es fingida no es la catalyne que conocí-dijo finn apenado**_

_**Si todos sentimos lo mismo-dijo marceline apenada**_

_**Ella antes sonreía con muchas ganas ella era muy feliz, atenta pero ella después de la guerra de champiñones algo cambio en ella, además de sus ojos y pelo su manera de ser con la gente **_

_**Oh **_

Despierta catalyne despierta - dijo marshall

Porque tan temprano tengo sueño - dijo catalyne enojada

Porque tenemos que seguir baaaaa no recuerdas tenemos que llevar a fionna al hospital antes que sea tarde - dijo muy fingido

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa dejame altiro voy - dijo con las manos en los ojos Entoces se vistio y siguieron.

Por mientras en el viaje catalyne se pregunta: por que yo, a caso por ser hija del linch, o por tener este veneno dentro de mi, por que ella tenia que ser la cura, por que fionna, quien sera esa voz y lo mas impotante dejaria morir a fionna o no Por mientras que pensanba escucho la voz

Querida en que piensas- dijo la voz misteriosa- a caso piensas en la muerte de fionna

Queeee no pfff fionna va a sobrevir- dijo catalyne

Con quien hablas ehh escuche perfectamente las dos voces - dijo marshall

Que a caso no le has contado que...-dijo la voz sin terminar la oración

Callate - dijo catalyne susureandole a la voz

Que cosa no me ha contado catalyne - dijo marshall confundido ...

. Que catalyne es la cura para que fionna no se muera, a caso no le habias dicho - dijo delatando a catalyne

Queeeeee! - dijo muy furioso

Pero comooo eso no es justo por tu culpa fionna morira- dijo Marshall

Pero tu NO ENTIENDES -grito catalyne y se fue volando

Asi que despues de arto rato volando se canso y se recosto en un arbol estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta escuchar algo

Te vas tan rapido y ni siquiera me dijiste gracias ehh- dijo la voz

De que te diria gracias ehhh,- dijo catalyne

de esta no te salvaras Asi que saco de su collar la oz y la convirtió en una oz mucho mas grande

Noooo podriamos conversar las cosas - dijo la voz con miedo

No, no podemos - dijo catalyne con la hacha en mano Entoces va donde la voz y trata de atravesarlo pero no se puede lo intenta otra vez pero no

Pe-ro - dijo desconcertada

Catalyne, catalyne, catalyne a caso no lo sabes soy un fantasma no me puedes atravesar - dijo la voz con una risa malefica al final

Pfff lo sabia - dice catalyne Entoces ya se lo que tengo que hacer - dijo catalyne susurrando

Que es - dijo la voz Tengo que salvar a fionna - dijo sin otra opcion

Pero querida, no puedes –dijo la voz tratando de consolarla

POR QUE NO PUEDO-dijo cataline poniedole la oz en el cuello

Por que tien que estar convertida al 100% además tus amigos no te dejaran…-dijo la voz gritándole

Primero que nada quien eres tu?-dijo catalyne

Mira yo soy –soy- soy el alma de tu-tu-tu tia-dijo la voz mirando al suelo

Que mi tia?dijo catalyne confundida

Soy la hermana de tu padre-dijo la voz con una risa

No me importa dime puedo salvarla ahora

Nop,tienes que salvar en las circuntancias extremas

Pero…-dijo catalyne soltando lagrimas

Ella estará bien hasta que lleguen al desierto de los cañones de joya

Gracias tengo que ir con fionna

Pero,recuerda ahora que todos están débiles sobretodo tu que eres la mas importante,el lich atacara-dijo a voz despareciendo

Ba,tenemos que buscar un refujio rápidodijo atalyne tratando de encontrar al grupo

(mientras tanto en el grupo)

Haa,marceline tu sabias de esto?-dijo Marshall enfurecido

Bue-no sii-dijo marceline aflijida

Haa ahora todos quieren que fionna se muera-dijo Marshall gritando

Todos estaban gritando hasta que escucharon una voz al lado de un arbusto

_**venid yo los cobijare**_

_**Susana salvaje?-dijieron fin y jake**_

_**Si entrad,es muy peligro haya fuera-dijo Susana abriéndoles el circulo que habia en el suelo**_

_**Gracias Susana supongo que solo será un dia-fijo fin rascándose la nuca **_

_**Cuanto ustedes quieran-dijo Susana**_

_**Holaaaaaa buenolo siento por la tardanza e tenido muchísimos probemas últimamente asiaqu esta el orto capitulo buenolosiento le doy gracias a mi amiga sofia que me ayudo muchísimo y espre que me siga ayudando –en otro tema tratare de sacar los capítulos mas seguido ek siguiente cap va estar tan han chan channnnnnnn por que se viene una pelea ,catalyne capaz que muera o noooo y uchiimo drama**_

**holaaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3 nota de la autora

holalalalaalalallalaalallalallala bueno ayerr me quitaron el compu y estoy ecrbiendo desde un pc bueno estarn un poco tarde los capitulos ya que este ordenador me dejan usralo un dia por medio aaa mundo cruel pero estoy trabajando muy duro para tenerlo muy rapido ok y voy a empezar otro proyectos de dibujo oo otras historias estoy en eso okm solo espero que la sofi me siga ayudando TT_TT buen esta muy chever parece que una de las historias nuevas va ha ser de naruto y bleach y unas que voy a crear ose nada de basada nada ok pista se va a tratar de digamos deeeee mmmmmm nos e hay veo pero tengo muchos proyectos asi que bueno estoy en la mitan d de mi historia de hora de aventura... y buenooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adios 


	4. una dificil decicion

EL GRAN CAÑON

Ahhhh donde se habrán metido-dijo catalyne

Ahhhh por que tía por que ahora todos deben estar enojados conmigo-dijo catalyne

(Mientras tanto en el grupo)

Ahh….no puedo creer que catalyne la dejara morir ella no es asi-penso Marshall

Ella no es asi,entonces debe haber algo mas que esconda-penso Marshall

Venid,en es habitación estarán la chicas y en esta de alfrento los muchachos-dijo Susana mirando a fionna

¿Que paso ¿-pregunto fionna

Nada solo me recuerdas a alguien-dijo Susana

¿A quien?-dijo fionna confundida

A como es que se llamada a si catalyne pero eso fue antes de la guerra de champiñones-dijo Susana

Todos impresionados con la respuesta sobretodo marceline y Marshall recordando la vieja catalyne de pelo de color cobre y su ojos de color café dorado

Buenooo em pasen mañana tendremos una bienvenida con una invitada especial-dijo Susana

Ok vamos a dormir-dijo finn

Todos se fueron a dormir

(flashback)

Ehh donde estoy-dijo Marshall

Hola Marshall-dijo el lich riendo

Mira ,que le has hecho a mi hija?-dijo el lich mostrando a catalyne con la oz atravezada en el ombligo

Que ella queria dejar a fionna muerta-dijo Marshall

Ella nunca quizo eso solo bonib y marceline no la dejaban ella solo quería salvarla,ya no hay caso adiós-dijo el lich

Recuerda yo atacare y capaz que mate a tu fionnita-dijo el lich apuntándolo

(fin del flasback)

Vamos Marshall despierta-dijo finn

Que quieres mocoso-dijo Marshall

Vamos a explorar bellotopia con fionna-dijo fin entusiasmado

Ya espera-dijo Marshall poniéndose la camisa

Vamos Marshall-dijo fionna

Fionna estas bien-dijo Marshall

Si tontito-dijo fionna

OH una casa vamos entremos-djo finn abriendo la puerta

Yo recuerdo esta casa-dijo Marshall pensativo

Era la casa soto,con dos niños fin y fionna u-u-u-ustedes-dijo Susana salvaje

q-u-e -dijieron finn y fionna

esas personas que ves en esa foto manuel soto y flor soto son sus padres pero murieron después de 30 años de la guerra de champiñones,murieron por la radiación-dijo Susana solatando un llanto

queeee-dijieron fionna y fin

mira hace 16 años una vampira lobo los encontró cuando apenas tenían meses de nacidos y por protección los acojio y los cuido ya que ella había conocido a la familia soto era una gran amiga de la familia entonces ella los cuido y los separo para mantenerlos a salvo cuando cumplieron 4 años los dejo con una familia a finn lo dejo con una familia de perros muy unido y a fionna con una familia de gatos ,ella iba a visitar a finn a menudo por eso fin ya la conocía ella los trataba como hermanos

pero ami nunca me fue a ver-dijo fionna

no ella no pudo por que yu le recordabas mucho a ella y si se acerba a ti ella pensaba que ibas a tenr una infancia muy dolorosa

entonces eso significa que somos hermano-dijo fin mirando a fionna

si,hermano ven aquí-dijo fionna caminando a fin,abrazandolo

tengo una hermana -dijo finn

bow se escucho una explosio llegando marceline a finn

marceline por que estas herida

el lich…-dijo marceline cayendo al suelo

pom la muralla se cayo dejando ver a las 100 sombras la demonio doble cara y el lich

que haces aquí?-dijo fin enojado sacando su espada

jjaja mira tengo un regalo –dijo el lich tirando un hechizo de onfusion(intand pomkemon)

pero rápidamente llego catalyne recibiendo el hechizo la oz

entonces procedió a ordenar que la oz se hiciera mucho mas grande

esta vez no lich-dijo catalyne

si quieres pelear pelea conmigo papa,ya no soy esa que tiene miedo de expresar todo oh eso se acabo y sabes te voy a matar-dijo catalyne apuntándolo con su oz

todos sosprendidos con que el papa de catalyne era el lich

entonces el lich procedió a confundirla

¿Qué se siente que todos te odien?¿que se sinte ser tan mentirosa?que se siente que una persona mera por tu culpa?-dijo el lich sonriendo maléficamente

Noo ni siquiera se te ocurra sabes por que tods estos año aprendi algo-dijo catalyne

Que cosa-dijo el lich

A mantenerme fuerte,y meterme en la mente.¿que se siente lastimar atu hija,que nadie te quiere,ni siquiera tu hermana,tu esposa, ni mi hermana y yo?-dijo catalyne

Que ahhhh estúpida sombras ataquen –dijo el lich

Entonces todos procedieron a peliar con las sombras Marshall con la demoni doble cara,finn con muchas sombras al igual que fionna(le recomiendo que lean esta historia con now de paramore)

Catalyne solo tenia un objetivo el lich

Entonces catalyne procedió a caminar hacia al lich mientras tods la sombras se le cruzaban para matarla ella las partia a la mitad de una vez ,Marshall sosprendido lo rara que estaba catalyne

Entones catalyne tomo su oz y se la enterró a una sombra que la iba a atacar desde arriba

Sigui caminando

Entonces sin darse cuenta una sombra la ataco por detrás

CATALYNE!-GRITO MARSHAL

Entonces catalyne con todas sus fuerzas se levanto con toda la espalda sangrado

Entone a llegar al frente del lich

Hola,hija esa es la menera de preguntarlelas cosas a tu padre?-dijo el lich

Tu ya no eres mi padre-dijo catalyne apareciendo en la oreja del lich desprevenidamente

Que ¿?-dijo el lich

Como lo escuchaste-dijo catalyne atacandolo por detrás

Sabes que no me puedes matar de es forma sabias-dijo el lich

Si lo se solo te estoy dejando mu débil

Quee-dijo el lich desesperado Entonce catalyne abrió un portal a la nocheosfera y lo mando a el y a las sombras y cerro el portal

Todos heridos vieron como catalyne cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre

Catalyne -jieron corriendo a ella osbretodo Marshall

Catalyne e-e-estas bien, oh dios todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Marshall llorando

No , digas eso fui yo por no decirte, por no salvar a fiona lo siento mucho,Marshall es hora irse, lo siento ,se feliz , o ya acabe aquí adiós-dijo catalyne cerrando los ojos

Noooo por favor no me dejes solo-dijo Marshall con la cabeza abajo

(flashback)

Donde estoy-dijo catalyne pero esta vez cando era antes de la guerra de champiñones

Hola-dijo nakatsukasa

Que hago aquí-dijo catalyne levantándose mirand al alce

Estas aquí ,por que tienes que decidir entre morir o vivir tienes que decir

E las dos voy a ser infeliz-dijo catalyne apenada

Mira según lo que se tu tienes una vida por delante y no es tu hora de morir-dijo el alce

Lo dices en verda-dijo catalyne

Todo tiene un final feliz-dijo el alce mirándola

Gracias dijo catalyne entrando a la vida

Eh donde estoy pensó catalyne levantándose de una cama,miro por la ventana y vio a todos jugando felizmente entoces subio a la superficie sin que nadie la viera

Y se puso en una colina tranformo su oz en una guitarra y empezó a escribir y cantar una canción no con la típica voz de sufrimiento si no una llena de alegría

Todos habían escuhado esa voz hermosa armoniosa,linda,contagiosa y subieron a ver que pasaba

Entonces apenas subieron vieron a catalyne tocando la guitarra acoustica muy fina mente cantando mientras cerraba los ojos

Y empezó denuevo a cantar

Don't try to make me stay  
or ask if im okay.  
I don't have the answer.  
Don't make me stay the night  
or ask if im alright  
I don't have the answer

Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye

And it's your lips  
So kisseable  
And your kiss  
unmeassable  
Your finger tips  
So it's searchable  
And your eyes  
Irresistible

I've tried to ask myself  
You asked someone else  
I wish I knew the answer  
But I know  
If I go now  
If I need  
And I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world  
to round i'm fooling  
down down down  
that's why

I found your lips  
So kisseable  
And your kiss  
unmeassable  
Your finger tips  
So it's searchable  
And your eyes  
Irresistible

Irresistible  
Irresistible  
Irresistible  
Irresistible

Is in your lips  
and in your kiss  
is in your touch  
and your finger tips  
and it's in all the things  
in all the things  
and make you who you are  
and your eyes  
irresistible

Al final sonrio volvio la oz a su forma de collar y se levanto miro l cielo y se encontro con ,bmo,finn,fionna,jake,cake y marceline

Sonrojada dijo

Oh,que hacen aquí-dijo catalyne

Catalyne corrieron todos a abrazarla

Ahh me están asfixiando –dijo catalyne sonriendo

Es que pensamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver

Jjajaj tengo que irme adiós –entonces catalyne bajo

Creo deberíamos seguirla y al bajar vieron un gran ecenario con un micrfono y una banda y derrepente apareció catalyne y empezó a hablar

Emm esta canción la ecribi hace mucho tiempo digamos habla un poco de

mi-dijo susurando

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba –canto tocando muy fuerte su guitarra

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down

With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba...-y hiso que todo el mundo cantara con ella

Gracias,muchas gracias-dijo catalyne bajando del ecenario

Entones rápidamente bajo pero escucho una voz detrás de su oreja

Me asustaste-dijo marshall-pense que no te volveria aver

Pero estoy aqui y eso es lo que importa no-dijo catalyne feliz de la vida

Bueno ya se iso tarde mejor vamonos-dijo marshall bostezando

Entoces todos se fueron a dormir, catalyne ya recostada pensaba: "la vida me dio otra oportunidad y esta vez no la voy desperdiciar"

_asi que por mientras pensaba se quedo dormida_ (flashback)

Talvez la vida te dio otra oportunidad-dijo el linch que estaba detras de ella

Que!-dijo catalyne

Si la vida te dio otra oportunidad reviviste -dijo el linch

Porque me atormentas tando eh-dijo catalyne tratandode encontrarlo

Nose esa es una pregunta que tu deberias responder-dijo el linch

Dejame en paz dejame vivir tranquila dejame dormir-dijo catalyne enojada

Adios-dijo el linch desapareciendo

(fin del flashback)

Catalyne desperto de un golpe Solo fue un sueño-se dijo a ella misma

Entoces se vistio y salio tenia que despejar su mente, se fue caminando al bosque aturdida. Porque me preucupo tanto por lo que me dijo-se preguntaba una y otra vez-en fin no hay caso

Oye que haces por aqui-dijo Marshall

Ahh que no solo vine a recoger ramas-dijo mintiendo-no ves-dijo recogiendo una rama

Te conosco y se que te pones nerviosa cuando mientes-dijo Marshall-dime que hacias aqui a estas horas

Primero que hora son-dijo catalyne

Son las 9:30-dijo Marshall

Ahhhh tan temprano es-grito catalyne asiendo que todas las aves volaran

Respondeme catalyne-dijo con los ojos rojos

Ahh ya que, solo vine a despejar la mente-dijo catalyne

Oye por que no quieres salvar a fionna-dijo Marshall mirándola

eres un estupido marshall-dijo catalyne levantandose

pero que respondeme fionna va a morir-dijo marshall sacando su bajo pòniendolo en el cuello de catalyne

oh saca esa arma de mi cuello o sino yo sacare la mia que es capaz de matar todo-dijo catalyne volviendo sus ojos rojos

t-t-tus ojos-dijo marshall mateniendo su bajo en el cuello de catalyne-

sabes hare lo que sea por salvarte a ti y a fionna sabes que te amo-dijo marshall

ese es un te amo falso sabes-dijo catalyne

piensa cuando yo casi muero pensaste en querias que yo me salavara por fionna o por mi-dijo catalyne poniendo su oz en el cuello de marshall-

mira ,yo la quiero salvarla pero tu no entiendes despues de este viaje, sabes me tienes harta la voy a salvar ,cuando este mas debil y no se si sobrevivo, me ire con el lich y aceptare su propuesta sabes capaz que ahi consiga un poca mas de felicidad que aqui consigo y sabes piensa esto que se siente hacer mierda a los demas ,marshall ya no soy es niña estupida que deseaba que todos fueran felices menos ella ya no mas ahora después de todo esto este viaje elegiré mi propio camino y bueno fuen gusto conocerlo señor ahora la ignoracia es tu mejor amiga-dijo catalyne volviendo sus ojos cafe rojiso y bajando rapidamente a bellotopia

marshall confundido nunca habia visto eso ojos en catalyne, capaz que sea por el veneno-penso marshall

entonces catalyne fue corriendo a su pieza la cual se encontró con el lich

ah denuevo tu-dijo catlyne mirandolo con los ojos rojos

creo el veneno se esta completando, tu efectos secudarios, furia, maldad ,odio y sobretodo no tener miedo a morir-dij el lich acariciadole el pelo

que me esta pasando-dijo catalyne tocando su cabeza

mira,escuche tu conversasion con marshall viste como casi te mata,-dijo el lich haciendo caer a catalyne en su trampa

no lo se , yo ya no tengo sentimientos y sabes eso implica que te pueda matar-dijo catalyne sonriendo maleficamente-no, no , que me esta pasando por que soy asi -dijo catalyne poniedose de rodillas

estu parte malefica la que te empezo a controlar,cuando el veneno se complete tu te vas a volver mucho mas malvada que todos-dijo el lich despareciendo

noooooo-dijo catalyne volviendo su ojos a sus ojos normales

por desgracias marshall habia escuchado toda la conversación y sin pensarlo entro y abrazo a catalyne,catalyne llorando se paro y tomo todas sus cosas y dijo

vamonos tenemos que seguir tenemos que llegar a el reino de la joya vamos-dijo co una cara llena de odio no era la misma definitivamente el veneno le estab afectando

ok-dijo marshall pensando en que una ez que se complete el veneno de ella no volvera a ser la misma de antes

ya vamos -dijo marceline viendo a todos listos para irse

fionna cansado y empezo a gemir entoncesc catalyne procedio a cargara

no lo hagas tu tambien estas debil,yo la cargo-dijo marshall mirandola

no,yo soy la causa de que ella este asi vamos voy a estar bien-dijo catalyne apenada

tomen aqui tienes provisiones,hierba de todo gracias por quedarse-dijo susana

muchas gracias susana-dijieron tods sonriendo menos catalyne

lucha por la vida,por la de todos y sobretodo se feliz-dijo susana susurrandole al oido catalyne

ya caminando arriba en la superfice llevando horas caminando

ya se hacia de noche apenas podían ver lo que había detrás de unos arboles

yaa quedémonos aquí-dijo catalyne dejando a fionna en el suelo

Bueno aprobechemos de recoger ramas para la fogata-dijo marshall con un suspiro

Bueno ya que-dijo sin otra opción

Pero habia algo que ni nakatsukasa ni catalyne ni nadie sabia solo el linch

Oye-dijo catalyne cansada - estoy un poco cansaa

Sin decir nada mas se desmayo

Catalyne, catalyne, catalyne-decia marshall-despierta catalyne

-asi que se la lleva al campamento

(flashback)

Hola-dijo el linch Y otra vez-dijo catalyne Hay algo que tu no sabes y que tanpoco sabe ese alce que te devolvio la vida-dijo el linch

Que quieres esta vez-dijo aburrida, enrollando su dedo en en el pelo

Que voy atacar otra vez cuando menos te lo esperes pero eso será en mucho tiempo-dijo el linch con una sonrisa malefica

Que!?-dijo catalyne desenrollandose su pelo del dedo y parandose del suelo

Si voy a atacar con mas de 10.000 sombras -dijo el linch

Pero estas debil no, entoces tus sombras igua,l no-dijo apuntando al linch con dedo

Yo estoy debil no mis sombras ademas cada dia que pasa me recupero-dijo

Pero cuando-dijo desconcertada

(fin del flashback)

Cuando abrio los ojos vio a todos alrededor de ella, pero ella veia borroso

Ah-dijo catalyne

Despertaste estabamos preucupados-dijo bonibel-bueno solo fue un desmayo severo sin heridas graves solo un cototo en la cabeza, oye tomaste desayuno

Que, no-dijo con la voz muy debil

Eso es como no tomaste desayuno en tu cuerpo tuvo una falta de energia por consecuensia fue el desmayo por eso debes recostarte y yo te llevare algo-dijo bonibel haciendo que todos la miraran raro

Aa tods la miraban a los ojos extrañados

Que les pasa?.dijo catalyne rascándose la nuca

Tus o-ojos –dijo finn apuntándola

Entonces tomo un espejo y se miro sorpendida miro sus ojos ya no eran cafe rojizo si o eran mas rojo que café rojo sangre

Su piel se hacia cada vez mas palida y del color de fionna

Entonces se paro hizo un hoyó en el cielo con su oz parecía un portal hacia la nocheosfera

Que haces –dijo marceine sorprendida –se supne que yo solamente puedo abrir la nocheofera

Hay muchas coas que no aves sobre mi entonces su pelo se volvio negro y sus ojos rojos su oz se volvió doble cuchilla y su prenda se volvió negra

Todos sorpendidos derrepente vieron al lich tomandole la mano y ella dejo que el lich tuviera su mano uando apareció un joven mas o menos de la altura de Marshall con el pelo como marshal pero blanco, sus ojos eran morados y llevaba un gorro y una camisa abierta en el cuello con unos jeans rotos y unas convers rojas como las de catalyne pero la de ella eran negra con líneas blancas

Todos mirándolo acusadoramente cuando catalyne entro a la nocheosfera y cerro el portal

Hola lich

Hola preciosa cuanto tiempo que canbiada estas –dijo adonis

Cállate adonis-dijo el lich

Te quiero hablar de tu propuesta de que se trata –dijo catalyne

Mira cierto que atacare pero te quiero ami lado y te prometo que no atacare a tus amigos y van a vivir pero tu te quedaras aqui quiero tu repuesta cuano llegues al reino de la joya –dijo el lich acariciándole el cuello-ah y alguien quiere hablar contigo

Quien?dijo catalyne doblando un poco la cabeza

El conde –dijo el lich

e-e-el conde-dijo catalyne aterrada

vamos acompañame-dijo adonis tomándole la mano

catalyne sonrojada lo miro

a ti te quería ver-dijo el conde apuntándola

conde-dijo catalyne poniéndole la oz en el cuello

traquilizate te tengo otra propuesta-dijo el conde apuntando a adonis

que clase de propuesta –dijo catañyne bajando su oz

una que te va a gustar-dijo el conde

adonis ven aqui-dijo el conde señalándolo

bueno mira te dire te unes a nosotros y no lastimaremos a tus amigo pero,seguro te preguntaras quie es este chico no?,e es un demonio el es mi sobrino hijo de la demonio doble cara,bueno como iba diiendo y el lich quiero la repuestea uando llegues al reino,y para segurame de que estes bien y no hagas nada raro adonis te va a seguir-dijo el conde

quee nooooo-dijo catalyne furiosa

un gusto me llamo adonis pero me puedes decir dani-dijo adonis besando su mano

como veras tu te estas convirtiendo en una bruja y como veras también adonis te ayudara a controlar eso poderes,el no salió como esperábamos al igual que mi hijo pero el tiene un poder especial que hay que destarlo pero hay algo que no lo deja sacarlo

cállate me voy de aquí-dijo catalyne abriendo el portal

espero tu repuesta,adonis síguela-dijo el conde apuntándola

ya llegando al mundo de oo catalyne volvió a su forma natural

ya me seguiste-dijo catlyne mirándolo furiosa

oh eres muy bella mas bella que antes-dijo adonis

ah cállate vamos tengo que alcazar a mi grupo-dijo catalyne empezando a correr tomando la mano de adonis

que es este sentimiento que siento . la veo que es esto-penso adonis

ahh catalyne quien es este chicoo,por que antes te fuiste,y tus ojos tu pelo whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat-dijo marceline histérica

emm emmelle emmm-dijo catalyne balbuceando

yo yo soy un amigo de la pricesa del reino de la joya y amigo de catlyne y juto iba al reino de la joya-dijo adonis balbuceando

a entonces en ese caso me llamo marceline

soy adonis me puedes llamar dany-dijo adonis besando su mano

ok ok ya mucho vamos que cada vez estamos mas cerca del reino de la joya-dijo catalyne

CATALYNE QUIEN ES ESTE TIPOOO Y POR QUENO TIENES LOS OJOS ROJOS Y POR QUE TU PELO ES CAFÉ-GRITO MARSHALL

Ah cállate,vams adonis teng que pregutarte muchas cosas-dijo tomando la mano de adonis al frente e Marshall

Marceline quien este tipo,no me da buena espina ademaspor que sigue a atlyne a todas partes,por que no la deja tranquila por que quien ese l ypor que catalyne esta intiendo tendrá que ver con mi adre o el lich-dijo Marshall recordand la conversasion de catalyne con Marshall

No lo se no lo se-dijo marceline

Y bueno Danny cuantos años tienes-dijo catalye con la cara mmuy cera de el

1800 años-dijo adonis rascándose la cabeza

Oh yo igual,mmmm tocas algún intrumento-dijo catalyne cada vez ma erca de sus labios

Mmmmm batería-dijo sonrojado

Oh yo toco mmmm guitarra,canto toco bajo y piano

Oh que genial-dijo adonis mirándola au sonrojado

Que te pasa –dijo catalyne

Nada-dijo racandose la nuca

Entonces catalyne pisando mal se cayo ensima de Danny dejándolos muy cerca sonrojados

Emm lo siento-dijo catalyneponiendo la mano sobre el pecho de adonis para levantarse

No pasa nada-dijo adonis tratando de levantarse

Awwwwwwwwww-susurro Marshall

Celoso-dijo mareline en su oreja

Yo celoso no nunca cmoo se te ocurre a marceline que eres loca oh que mentirosa-dijo Marshall balbuceando

Ok…..-dijo marceline poniendo cara de no interesada

Se esta haciendo de noche vamos prendamos la fogata-dijo fin poniendo sus cosas en el suelo

Ya-dijieron todos

Y tu adonis donde vas adormir si quieres puedes dormir en mi carpa –dijo catalyne

Em gracias-dijo Danny

Te tengo que hablar de algo serio ven sígueme-dijo catalyne susurrándole al oído

Entonces los dos se pararon y fueron a caminar un poco lejos del campamento

Y si los seguimos dijo Marshall diciéndole a marceline

Bueno pero solo un rato-dijo marceline

Bueno lo que quería decirte es que pr que aceptaste cuidarme-dijo catalyne mirándolo

Bueno pues o si no me matarían-djo Danny

Oh vaya sabes por lo menos tienes una madre-dijo catlyne apenada

Pero no padre mi mama en la guerra mi papa murió por culpa de mi madre y ahora la odio-dijo Danny dolido

Yo igualsabes siempre quise saber que se siente ser feliz-dijo catlyne sentándose llevando sus piernas al pecho-sabes e igual-dijo Danny mirándola

Vaya que vida,pero sabes tengo una hermana la princesa joya ella ns separaron cuando heramos pequeñas-dijo catlyne poniedo su cabeza en el hombro de Danny

Sabes eres muy sinpatica pensé que eras muy orgullosa-dijo Danny en broma

Ah cállate-dijo catalyne pegándole suave en el hombro

Sabes capaz que seamos felices no digo nos conocimos no –dijo catalyne acostándose y poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de Danny mirándolo

Somos jóvenes no ay que disfrutar la vida-dijo Danny mirándola

Por un momento los dos se miraron y se fueron acercando cada vez mas

Vamos al campamento mejor-dijo Danny balbuceando

Ah ah siii ssi si vamos-dijo catalyne poniéndose roja

Tu crees hay química -dijo marceline

Pues noo se que el trama algo malo-dijo Marshall

Celoso no –dijo marceline con una voz burlesca

Yo me voy a dormir –dijo catalyne rascándose el ojo

Yo también –dijo Danny

*mientras tanto en la nocheosfera*

Tu crees que adonis se enamore de mi hija-dijo el lich mirando al conde

Quee no puede suceder por que cuando la matemos el nos vendrá encontra-dijo el conde furiosos

*en la carpa de catalyne *

Sabes me caes muy bien –dijo catalyne sentadose para mirar a Danny

Tu ami igual-dijo danny

Ya duérmete –dijo Danny

Ok-dijo catalyne

Ohhh es hora de levantarse ehhh-dijo catalyne sonrojada al ver que estaba durmiendo al lado de Danny con la cabeza en su pecho –danny despierta vamos a levantarse

Yaa-dijo sonrojado al ver a catalyne con una pole a tirar y todo su pelo en un simple tomate,con una tira de la polera cayéndose

Vamos vístete apurate que me tengo que vestir-dijo catalyne mirándolo mientras e ponía una camisa ploma con rrayas negras coo la de Marshall

Listo-dijo Danny saliendo de la tienda

Catalyne dejo su pelo suelto se puso un gorro caído con un mechon en a cara, un poleron canguro unos jean azules y sus inseparables convers

Listo dijo desarmando la tienda poniéndola en u mochila

Como durmieron los tortolos –dijo fionna

Te pareces mucho a Marshall pero tu eres mas sinpatico-dijo fionna mirándolo

Te escuche-dijo Marshall gritando

Ya vámonos oye tu cantas-dijo catalyne mirando a Danny

Si pero rock de hecho tengo una banda llamada Blood rosespero me falta una vocalista mujer –dijo Danny rascándose la cabeza

Ok que genial ya vámonos mira ahí se ven las montañas heladas es sigifica que no estamos acercando venga vamos-dijo catalyne

Ok que hace frio aquí-exclamo fionna

Toma mi hermana aquí tengo abrigos para todo-dijo cake

Gracias cake-dijo catalyne

Ya todos abrigados caminando por horas

Oye dany por que eres tan callado dime –dijo catlyne caminando al lado de el

No lo se-diijo Danny

Mmm pregunta aquien de aquí encuentras mas linda picaron-dijo catlyne tomando su mano

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm quieres que te diga la verdad no?-dijo dany-No te vas a burla r

Sabes mejor no lo digas si te incomoda-dijo catlyne poniendo u mano en el hombro de Danny

Ahhh que es lo que siento por que me enseñaron que las emociónes eran una distraccion eran estúpidas pero ella es tan linda ,atenta,divertidaa….-penso Danny

Emm Danny que se supone que eres y por que estas con catalyne-dijo Marshall tratando de no hacer que se notara sus celos

Un amigo de ella y de su hermana-dijo Danny sonriendo sensualmente

Hermana?-pregunto arshall doblando la cabeza como corilane en la peli

Si pues ella es la prin….-dijo Danny cuando rápidamente catlyne le tapo la boca y le susurro no le digas a nadie de mi hermana ok

Marshall furiosos com tomate grito

Awww hasta cuando me va a torturar cata!-grito Marshall

Marshall de que estas hablando Marshall si eres tu el que me tortura ers tu el que me hace mierda si que te pasa-dijo catalyne poniendo los ojos rojos

Pues oye se que tu y este tal adonis andan en algo especial y sabes que estas conmigo-dijo Marshall acerándose a ella

Omo que que estas hablando i tu eres el que me termino sino te acuerdas por favor Marshall que estupido eres-dijo catalyne alejándose de el

Aaa si tu sabes que tods estos problemas son por tu culpa el envenenado de fionna que tods estén en riesgo de muerte y todo esto por tu necesidad qu mentirosa eres ni siquierera me contaste por que quieres ir para aya tod esto es tu culpa mas encia te ocultaste todos estos años 16 años desaparecida y despues 2 por favor-dijo Marshall enfurecido

Marshall cállate ya la vas a lastimar-grito adonis

Y tu que se que la estas siguiendo se que lo haces por su familia no i siquiera estas aquí por ella-dijo Marshall apunto de pegarle pero catalyne fue mas rápida entoces tomo su hacha y la boto

Marshall para ya ahora si quieres vete dejanos aquí adiós pero no jures que voy corriendo a salvar a fionna y sabes que yya ya ya me tienes harta que tan infeliz quieres que sea para hacerte feliz-dijo catalyne poniendo lo ojos rojos

Ya basta sabes que vamos tenemos que llegar al reino de la joya-dijo catalyne tratando de calmar a Marshall-y si no quieres te voy a obigar-dijo ella poniendo su oz gigantesca en el cuello de Marshall hasta que le roso el cuello y le salió un toque de sangre

Catalyne-dijieron todos menos adonis

Ya vámonos – volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad

Ya caminando horas catalyne y fionna mas débil todo se volvió desierto marceline muerta de sed Marshall tamnien finn jake y cake apenas podían caminar adonis igual pero ayudaba a catalyne a caminar todas la provisiones se habían acabado

Cuando derrepente catalyne empize a toser sangremientras fionna gemia en la espalda dee Marshall estaba ardiendo fionna

Catalyne-gritaron tods menos Marshall el cual aun seguía enojado por todo pero se puso a pensar

Catalyne no es asi ero que le pasa todas esas noches que la vei pararse era por que se estaba muriendo oh que tonto fui no debi tratarla asi y si ahora muere pero fionna también morirra que por que siento elos de ellos dos si yo no estoy enamorado de ella si no a fionna por que por que por quee ah solo me queda disculparme

Ma-ma-marshall –apenas hablaba fionna

Que que paso fionna

Po-po-porque tratas a catalyne asi

Pus ppor que te dejara morir

No ella no hara eso el otro dia cuando la escuche hablando con mareline ella dijo que ella sabia de su veneno y que no sabe si vivirá y además ella estaba esperado llegar aca para salvarme ,marceline y bonibel no la dejaba que hiciera eso-dijo fionna gimiendo

Fi-dijo marhall mirando a catalyne como se moria lentamente ero escucho algo

Hola Marshall quieres que te de un empujon-dijo la voz misteriosa

Pa-pa-padre que haces aquí-dijo Marshall

Si mira te voy ayudar eoh mira aya están mis ayudas

Entonces Marshall se dio vuelta y vio que había una avalcha de rocas gigantes

Entones todos se dieron vuelta y empezaron a correr

Hasta que una roca cayo sobre finn pero marceline se puso arriba de el para salvarlo

Marceline-gritaba fin viendo que marceline estaba inconciente

Mareline gritaba catlyne agarrando todas sus fuerzas tomandolos a todos y a marceline sacandolos de ahí llevándolos a u lugar seguro

Y bmo-dijo bonible

Esta aya apunto adonis

Bmo salió corriendo catalyne hasta que una gran roca la aplasto pero alanzo a cuidar a bmo

Señorita catalyne por que-dijo bmo alterado

Por que defiendo a la familia –dijo catalyne

Pero no soy su failia ni si quiera soy humano

No tienes que se familia real para demostrarlo la familia son esaspersonas que amas

Señorita-dijo bmo saliendo asia fuera para buscar ayuda per en un segunto catalyne logro salir de ahí pero con mucho enpeño vio que fiona apunto de morir entonces procedió a enterrarles sus colmillo y tuvo que uccionar todo elveneno todos impactados

Fionna esta poniéndose muho mejor

Pero catalyne se ponia cada vez as palida sentía que su cuerpo ardia como sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir veía todo borroso hata que vio que odos cayeron desmayados mientras veian una extraña figura de una mujer

**Holaaaaaaa hasta aquí la dejo owo quien será la extraña figura owo que raro no creo que estahistoria va a tomanod forma pero también se va ir terminando quien será la hermana de catalyne que pasa owoo bueno eso es tdo comentensi les gusto porfiiiissssssssssss ahh mañana entro al cole hoy es 21 de julio noooooo menos tiempo para proyectos que fome no bueno le doy gracias a mi amiga sofii que de nuevo e ayudoooooo espero que eso se hasta os fines de los tiempos**


	5. Chapter 5 notap tt me odiaran despues

olaaaaaaaa el siguente ca a estar un poco tarde yya que me resfri etoy eferma t_t aca en chile hace mas frio que nose que peroooooooigual seguire escribiendo nolos dejareok bueno solo unos dias por mi eesfrio resfrio de MIERDA ahhhhhhhh bueno adios 


	6. Chapter 6

La propuesta

Emm donde estoy-dijo catalyne levandando la mitad del cuerpo viendo a adonis dormido en una silla con la cabeza en la silla

Veo que ya despertaste –dijo la voz misterioa per encantadora

Atenea que haces aquí-dijo catalyne

Bueno ete es mi reino no y por otra parte dijiste que si o no-dijo atenea

Atenea por desgracias no puedo decir que no dijo catalyne

Asi que tu eres la rosa negra verdad-dijo atenea

Por desgracias si no puedo dejar que otro sufra como yo-dijo catalyne dejando que su chasquilla haga sombra sobre sus ojos

Ya bueno pero no has nada estúpido y por otra parte en la noche tendremos un baile pero antes de que vuelvas felz por es

Ta noticia quiero que te veas-entoncs catalyne se vio en un espejo asombrada viendo sus ojos de color rojo carmesí las puntas de su pelo negras que se iba destiñiendo mietras iba a las raíces ,su piel era mas palida que la de fionna

Vaya vaya ahora te pareces mas a papa que a mama no-dijo atenea mirándola

Atenea te puedes ir necesito estar sola y llevate a adonis por favor además sabes si fionna esta bien-dijo catalyne con voz de fría

Esta bien todos están bien de echo tos esta abajo tomando desayuno tu eres la única en camilla-dijo atenea mirándola con una sonrisa

A catalyne esta noche es el baile y todos saben que tu siempre haaz querido tocar frente a un publico entonces tu cantaras y tocaras-dijo atenea

Gracias-dijo catalyne acostándose

Recuerda no puedes ocultar lo que eres por siempre -dijo atene alejándose por la puerta llevándose a adonis

Catalyne perpleja mirando a atenea se levanto y rápidamente le susurro en la oreja

Eso no te incumbe

Atenea saliendo del salón catalyne se volvió a acostar quedándose dormida

(Mientras tanto abajo )

Oye marceline que dia es hoy dijo Marshall

Viernes 18 de julio-dijo marceline levantándose de la mesa

Pero marceline que te pasa-dijo Marshall recordando que ese dia era el cumpleaños numero 1801 de catalyne

Que le pasa pregunto finn,bonibel,fionna,jake y cake

hh-h-hoy es el cumpleaños de catalyne

hola como están-pregunto la princesa

todos perplejos miraron a la princesa atenea

finn y fionna y marshall mirándola como si se les imaginara catalyne

b-b-bien-dijieron todos

bueno hoy tenemos un baile celebraremos un dia muy especial

pero utedes vestidos asi no pueden andar asi por mi reino eh

vayan todos arriba a vestir maria y Carmen les ensañar sus ropas y habitaciones

gracias-dijieron tods mientras se levantaban de la mesa todos subiendo las escaleras vieron una habitación cerrada que decía

"catalyne" la cual todos se asombraron que por que un cuarto tendría el nombre de catalyne

Bueno finn jake utedes dormirán aquí-dijo aramen

Marshall tu dormiras en esa habitación de haya y marceline y bonnibel utedes dormirán en la habitación de al lado de Marshall-dijo Carmen

Todos al etrar vieron una habitación espacioa linda con camas muy comodas y suaves con candelabros de oro con luces hermosas

Fin no pudo evitar preguntar por que la habitación de al lado de llos deica catalyne

Carmen les explico

Hace 20 años una hermosa joven se encotro con la princesa la cual se parecía muchísimo las dos sin explicación fueron dondeel padre de la joven le preguntaron a que se debía esta concidencia entonces el padre respondió que las dos eran…-dijo Carmen cuando alguien la interrumpió

Carmen estas hablando mucho-dijo atenea mirándola

Si mi señora

Pero –dijo finn mirándola mietras todos habían escuchado las palabras de Carmen

Todos preguntándose en la mente que algo estaba ocultando la princesa y catalyne

Ya basta todos vayan a cambiarse y luego bajen por favor-dijo atenea bajando las escaleras de mármol

Ya todos vestido asombrados con la ropa

Marceline tenia un vestido sin hombros corte princesa morado con detalles dorados y unos zapatos rojos

Fionna uno blanco con detalles dorados y unos tacone dorados

En ambio bonibel tenia corte en v con un vestido completamente rosado con detalles morados y zapatos blancos

Los chicos tenían smoking pero Marshall con sus inseparables convers negras con blanco

Okay andriuw les va adar un recorrido por el palacio

Andriuw –dijo la princesa

Aquí estoy-dijo andriuw

Todos sorpendridos al ver un joven mas menos de 22,co pelo rubio

Ojos de olor café y muy sensual

Princesa,las ropas de su hermana están listas que le paso –dijo andruw susurrándole

Andruw quiero que los lleves a dar a un paseoah y ese chic de ahí Marshall asegurate que se haya echado una crema para qe no se queme e igual ue marceline

Si mi señora,acompáñenme los voy a llevar a ver el pueblo-dij andriuw

Ya en el pueblo todas las personas sonriendo felices,todos los niño comosi nada es como todo era antes de la g.d.c(guerra de champiñones)

Tods se parecía mucho a finn y fionna

Bueno esta es la aldea,esto es el parque ah que hermoso era antes de que la princesa se fue-dijo adriuw mirando el suelo

Que princesa?-dijo Marshall

La princesa catalyne mas conocida como la hermana de la reina-dijo adriuw

Catalyne-exclamaron todos

La conocen ela hace algunos años vivía aquí era hermosa onreia todo el rato pero después de la guerra de champiñones se volvió mucho mas fría y nos dejo de vez en cuando nos venia a visitar pero un dia mas o menos hace 16 años no vino nunca mas y cuando venia era para venir a ver a un pequeño niño que lo trataba como si fuera su hermano ese pequeño era huérfano ese niño era yo-dijo andriuw soltando una pequeña lagrima

Marshall pensando que será lo que la izo cambiar,porque dejo de visitar el reno hace 16 años y just es la edad de finn y fiona

Todo esto tenia ue ver con ella

Apenas lego la noche adriuw los llevo al palacio donde habían tantas personas con vetidos

Cuando derrepente adonis fuecorriendo a subir las esaleray entro al cuarto de catalyne la cual quedo un poco abierto entonce Marshall quedo mirando con cuidado para que no lo cacharan

Desde adentro posia ver que catalyne ya se había levantado pero su apaencia era extraña pero tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro como cuando era pequeña

Feliz cumpleaños-dijo adonis a catlyne abrazandola.-pense que te perdería-dijo abrzandola

(pensamiento de catalyne)

Eh que es esto por ue mi corazón accelera tan rápido

Por que tengo ese sentimieto de de …

(pensamiento de adonis)

Vaya vaya esta mas hermosa desde que la conoci,mas bella es comos no la quisiera soltar nunca quiero quiero besarla,pero no se si ella me ama ahh que estoy pensando no puedo enamorarme o si no sufriría mucho me enseñaron a no tener emociones ya que solo son una distracción para mi verdadero propósito adeas sosonrisa no durara ya que se tendrá que venir conmigo a la nocheosfera por mi tio la hace tan infeliz por que si tan solo pudiera leer los pensamientos de ella y por que me estoy preoupado por ella si ella no me gusta por que

Volvios a la situación

Entnces después de ese abrazo catalyne estaba un poco sonrojada al igual que adonis

Adoni:ya me voy para que se vista "my lady"

Catalyne:ok adiós

Entoncs catlyne tomo el vestido que estaba en su cama mientras adonis saliay se daba cuenta que Marshall estaba espiando

Marshal que estabas asiendo –grito

Nada solo nada me perdi-dijo rodeado los ojos

Ah si claro ya vámonos catalyne bajara en un momento

Ok-dijo Marshall bajando

Entonces todos preparados para ver a u amiga ya recuperada,linda pero será la misma que conocieron entonces escucharn unos pasos sonar en la escalera

Lo primero que vieron era u vestido negro corte corazón con detalles rojo sangre y sus ojos color muy rojizo y la cara mas palida con los ojos que se veía profunamnte que staba lastimada pero aun asi tenia una sonrisa en el rotro y lo primero que izo al bajar fue abraar a adonis y le susurro

Dejame disfrutar y nos vamos mañana a la nocheosfera

Adonis sorpendido por la respuesta asombrado

Y bueno vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaño-dijo dania

Gracias

Vamos sube al ecenario y canat unas canciones- dijo finn agarrándola de un brazo catalyne impreionada por lo bien ue vestían todos fin y fionna se veian muy grandes adem astenian 16 años se veian muy maduros no eran los pequños niños que vio la ultima vez hace 2 años

Vio a todos con una gran sonrisapero cuando vio a Marshall mirando al suelo arrepentido lo abrazo tan fuerte como si no lo había visto en años Marshall atonito no podía cree ella no lo abrazaba asi desde la guerra de champiñones y le susurro

Lo siento-le susurro mientras la abrzaba muy fuerte

No te preoucupes ,no puedes estar o alguien que su corazón le pertenesca a otro o a otra –dijo catalyne en elido de Marshall soltando una lagrima y mirándolo sonrientemente hata ue un momento semiraron sus labios se rosaron y ambos sonrojados

Todos enternesidos con la ec

menos adonis y fionna que estaban un poco roos de celos

Ya catalyne es tu cumpleaños pr que no vas acomer y disfrutar

Comida-dijo catalyne sonriendo muy felz con los ojos de perrito

Si anda hay pastelitos-dijo adonis

Entonces catalyne salio corriendo

Todos rieron en esa reacción pero Marshall seguía sonrojado

Ven marhall vamos a bailar-dijo fionna agarrándose de su mano

Em siii-dijo Marshall

Ya desdeleos se veía a catlyne atacando la comida es como si no hubiera comido en años

Hasta que se escucho un sonido que venia del ecenario

Sr y mr le quiero presentar a una persona muy especialmi hermana

Todos asobrados con lo de "HERMANA" hasta qu salió catalynemietras se habriala cortina se veía a catalyne con una guitarra eléctrica hermosa roja on diseños de petalos de rosa negro y al fondo se veía adonis con una batería negra

"ting" bueno voy a tocar una canción que escribi hace algunos años

Y asi empezó la fiesta

IGNORANCE

if i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll go, make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life.

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend

this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend –marshall se habia dado

Cuenta que esaspalabras eran las que le habia dicho es vez cuando la miro por primera vez enfadada con los ojos rojos

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

Gracias bueno hace mucho timpo que no veia alas ersoas de este reino vaya

Luego se bajo del ecenario volvió su guitarra en un collar con forma de oz

Cuando sorpendida escucho que alguien la llamaba

Adonis-dijo sorpendida

Catalyne ven acopañame-dijo adonis agarrándola de la mano haciendo qeos dosse sonrojaran

Entonses la llevo al techo del castilo elcual se veía todos la ciudad el mar de noche era realmente hermosa

Entoces catalyne asombrada por el paisaje derrepente adonis la do vuelta y la miro y le dijo

Realmente quiere ir a la nocheosfera quiere sufrir,quieres ser latimada enserio

Pero es que esa propuesta tengo que aceptar no puedo dejar que mueran

Además yo antes vivía en la nocheosfera no toda la nocheosfera es mala ino hay parte como Aaa y Ooo

Hay una parte de mi que no se pero le encanta estar rodeada de odio y otra de dolor no los creo que me acontumbre

No,quiero sufrir mas pero es por ellos yhasta me sucidaria si tdos ustedes estarían muertos

Sabes realmente si que eres fría-dijo adonis con voz sarcástica

Sabes hay un parte de mi histori que nadie sabe pero creoque eres launica persona que confio realmente

Adoni sonrojado al ver que catalyne se acercaba a el y lo miraba sonrojada

Cuéntame-dijo adonis mrandola mas cerca omo agachanose un poco agachando la cabeza por que era mas alto que catalyne

Ahh okay-dijo con un suspiro

Cuando naci yo no era humana sino era una mitad vampiro ya que mi madre era un vampira pero mi madre murió a que por ordenes del conde el papa de Marshall mi papa tuvo ue matar ami mama esome dolio mucho sabes yo tenia una hermana es la princesa dania ella era muy ura era comosi yo fuera su lado malvado un dia qu los humanos declararon la guerra a las criaturas mágica por la ual yo soy mayor que dania entonce por cuidarlala refugie y unas personas la adoptaronose la reina y el rey de la joya la adoptaron y ella se convirtió enprincesa yo en el la g.d.c. luche cotra de las criaturas de hecho casi mato al se fue dania yo me converti en la herramienta de mi papa pero un dia lo mande a la nocheosfera dspues de 20 me volvi a encontrar co dania ynos tratábamos como hermana, depues de es fui a visitar a Marshall y marceline yo era amiga de unos perro mágicos y gatos mágicos asi que los fui a visitar y medi cueta quelos habían matado asi que me deidi a cuidara de los niño y ahí estaban fin,fionna,jake y cake

Yo los cuide y por eso estuve 14 años depues decidi que crecieran solo pero le borre los recuerdos que tenían conmigoy depues de eso peliaba arto co mi padre hasta que me enveneno y la reina helada me congelo para que no sufriera mas

Adonis asombrado mirándola como le salian lagrimas por los ojos la abrazo muy fuerte la ella sombrada

(Pensamiento de adonis)

Ya no puedo resistir mas

entonces adonis la beso se sentía como si estuviera besando a una flor delicada sus labios sabor a frambuesa y su perfume un exquisito aroma cauitivado

(pensamiento de catalyne)

Uando me beso me sorpendi pero ese beso me hacia pensar que todo estaría bien calama amor sentía mi corazon acelerarse mi ara estab muy roja no podía eviartlo quería que ese beso durara para siempre entonces le uso mis manos en su cuello y le acarice el cabello mientras el hacia lo mismo

Ya cuando termino el beso catalyne sonrojada al máximo al igual que adonis los dos e miraron muy de cerca catalyne sonrio y lo miro a los ojos y vo esos ojos hermoso y lo abrazo y le dijo

Gracias-le susurro

Vaya asi que la niña pequeña me dijo gracias eh eso no me lo esperada-dijo sarcásticamente

No hagas eso-dijo mirándolo

Mmm vaya tortolos-dijo a voz seuctora

Marceline-dijieron los o sorpendidos

Ya si no le dire a nadie por lo menos no a marshall - (porque no sabian que que marshall los habia visto) Lo juras Si - dijo rodiando sus ojos - bueno los dejo solos Sabes algo adonis Que Tu hiciste este dia mas agradable Gracias hoy sea la despedida-penso catalyne Y justo en mi cumpleaños Bueno voy a recostarme (flashback) Asi que mañana te vienes ehh-dijo el linch Siiiiii por que no tenfo otra opcion cierto No Ya sabes despues vas a tener todo el tiempo ee hablar conmigo entoces fuchi, quiero dormir Que! Si, fuch fuch fuch adios andate de mi consiensia andate andate (fin del flashback) *En la mañana* Despierta catalyne, despierta-dijo adonis Ya po 5 minutos mas no quiero ir al hoy no quiero ir alcolegio-dijo media dormida Catalyne...DESPIERTA-dijo adonis tirandole agua en la cara Presente-dijo catalyne despertando ee un tiron - yo nunca me quede dormida, profesora Adonis puso una cara rara ADOnis eras tu-dijo catalyne saliendo de la cama Vamos-dijo adonis Si, si espera Ahoraz-dijo adonis Ya, señor comandante Catalyne Ya no te pongas tan serio Haci que catalyne abre la nocheosfera Vamos-dijo adonis tendiendole la mano a catalyne Vamos-afirmo catalyne Llegamos-dijo catalyne Callate, no grites-dijo adonis Al fin llegan, porfabor catalyne sientete como en casa-dijo el conde Okey Porfabor adonis muestrale su habitacion-dijo el conde Si Ven catalyne sigueme Si Asi llegaron a la habitacion, el color de las paderes era negra y el foro de la cama tambien solo habia una ventana que apenas iluminaba la habitacion Yo te dejo para que te acostumbres Ok Asi adonis se fue y cuando iba caminando se encontro al lich y al conde hablando asi que adonis se esconde en unos de los,pilares y escucha la conbersacion Listo, catalyne no debe saber que la vamos a traicionar y atacaresmos a sus amigos-dijo el conde Si, y tampoco lo debe saber adonis,,porque se puede volver en nuestra contra-dijo el lich Adonis impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar va corriendo donde catalyne y le dice CATALYNE, CATALYNE DEBES IRTE EL LINCH TE VA A TRAICIONAR ANDATE ANTES QUE SEA TARDE No estas mintiendo tu solo quieres que me valla de aqui Pero si lo escuche No ya ahora dejame descansar que tengo sueño Te lo adberti-dijl adonis llendoseYa si no le dire a nadie por lo menos no a marshall - (porque no sabian que que marshall los habia visto) Lo juras Si - dijo rodiando sus ojos - bueno los dejo solos Sabes algo adonis Que Tu hiciste este dia mas agradable Gracias hoy sea la despedida-penso catalyne Y justo en mi cumpleaños Bueno voy a recostarme (flashback) Asi que mañana te vienes ehh-dijo el linch Siiiiii por que no tenfo otra opcion cierto No Ya sabes despues vas a tener todo el tiempo ee hablar conmigo entoces fuchi, quiero dormir Que! Si, fuch fuch fuch adios andate de mi consiensia andate andate (fin del flashback) *En la mañana* Despierta catalyne, despierta-dijo adonis Ya po 5 minutos mas no quiero ir al hoy no quiero ir alcolegio-dijo media dormida Catalyne...DESPIERTA-dijo adonis tirandole agua en la cara Presente-dijo catalyne despertando ee un tiron - yo nunca me quede dormida, profesora Adonis puso una cara rara ADOnis eras tu-dijo catalyne saliendo de la cama Vamos-dijo adonis Si, si espera Ahoraz-dijo adonis Ya, señor comandante Catalyne Ya no te pongas tan serio Haci que catalyne abre la nocheosfera Vamos-dijo adonis tendiendole la mano a catalyne Vamos-afirmo catalyne Llegamos-dijo catalyne Callate, no grites-dijo adonis Al fin llegan, porfabor catalyne sientete como en casa-dijo el conde Okey Porfabor adonis muestrale su habitacion-dijo el conde Si Ven catalyne sigueme Si Asi llegaron a la habitacion, el color de las paderes era negra y el foro de la cama tambien solo habia una ventana que apenas iluminaba la habitacion Yo te dejo para que te acostumbres Ok Asi adonis se fue y cuando iba caminando se encontro al lich y al conde hablando asi que adonis se esconde en unos de los,pilares y escucha la conbersacion Listo, catalyne no debe saber que la vamos a traicionar y atacaresmos a sus amigos-dijo el conde Si, y tampoco lo debe saber adonis,,porque se puede volver en nuestra contra-dijo el lich Adonis impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar va corriendo donde catalyne y le dice CATALYNE, CATALYNE DEBES IRTE EL LINCH TE VA A TRAICIONAR ANDATE ANTES QUE SEA TARDE No estas mintiendo tu solo quieres que me valla de aqui Pero si lo escuche No ya ahora dejame descansar que tengo sueño Te lo adberti-dijo adonis llendose

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA HOY QUE EHEJADO TIRADA ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO OTRAS Y LE QUERIA PREGUNTAR DE QUE QUIEREN TENGO DE TODOO DE LA VIDA REAL ,ANIME , HORA DE AVENTURA SOLO DIGANLO MANDEN SU REVIEWS POR FIISSSSSSSSSSSS LO SIENTO ME DEMORE MUCHO PERO TRATA RE DE SUBIRLOS MAS AMEUDO OWWWO ME DIO DIABETE ESCRBIR ESTE CAPI


End file.
